Girl Got Game: Love is in the Air
by Rinnykins
Summary: Hamaya's found a new crush. He's been stalking her, finding all he can about her. But she doesn't know he exists. Can Kyo convince her to give him a chance or will someone get to her first? Will it be Hamaya or another teammate? What will Hamaya do?
1. Hamaya's crush

Hey, I wrote a rough draft before I wrote this one, I had my dear friend Lala read this before I put it online, she told me her honest opinion and it was constructive, so I made some changes. Actually, a lot of changes….my accidental Mary-sue needs to be put in her place…..Thanks Lala! I thank you for the criticism! Luv ya lots! Now enjoy! Read and review! Please!

Here's the FYI on Anastasia: She's an American volleyball player with a sad past. Even though it doesn't show, she has a sad life. Her mother died on the day of Ana's ballet competition so she never danced again. Her mother was a ballerina and it brings back painful memories. The reason Hamaya knows so much about Ana is because forced Akari into telling him everything she knew about her new, close friend. Yes, I said Ana was in basketball, but she stopped because of her father, who had pushed her to be the best, and that was her downfall. She found comfort in volleyball, takes some of the stress and heart-ache out of her life. So she sounds like a Mary-sue but she's not. She's only a minor character. Just like Akari. I'm focusing more on Chiharu and Kyo. I might throw a curve ball at you and have Ana date someone on the team. It's not a main character so don't get all mad. Anyways, that won't before a while. Read and Review!

After a long, hard day of basketball, Kyo, Chiharu and Yura walk out of the gym. They were chatting amongst themselves when they approached Hamaya looking as love struck as he did when he saw 'Chiharu's sister Kyoko' or Kyo in disguise He waved and smiled "Hey guys! Did you hear?" Kyo, Chiharu and Yura looked at each other, confused and then back at Hamaya. "Hear what Hamaya?" Hamaya smiled and gave a gooey, heart struck look "There is a new transfer student. Her name is Anastasia Marie Amikolos. She's from America. I heard she was on a top travel team for basketball but gave it up for volleyball. Oh! I also heard that she did ballet but stopped because her mother died. I heard her mother was a ballerina too! She's just my type! She's the perfect woman. The love of my life." Hamaya's eyes got big as he blabbed on about her. "Does she even know you exist?" Chiharu said sarcastically. Hamaya's whole face went from love struck to heart broken. "No," he said gloomily "But," he paused "KYO! Do you think you can talk to her for me? I mean, you're a chick magnet! Please? She's at volleyball practice right now! Plu-leeeeze?" Hamaya gave her the soppiest, puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. "Have you been stalking her or something?" she sighed "Yeah, I guess I will" Hamaya's whole face lit up "Oh thank you! Thank you!" They walked over to the Volleyball gym as Hamaya told them more about this girl. They arrived at the gym and Hamaya froze up. "What's wrong Hamaya?" Chiharu joked "Chicken?" "NO! There she is!" He pointed to the girl who had just taken a drink out of her water bottle. She was tall, but not too tall, had almond skin and long honey brown hair. She had cat-like, almond eyes that were kind of sad if you really looked closely. Kyo studied her for a moment and knew that she would never go for Hamaya. Yura maybe, but….Hamaya?. "So that's her?" Chiharu said. "Yeah, isn't she the best?" Hamaya said dreamily. "Yeah, right" Chiharu said sarcastically. They watched for a while. They watched her, _she's nothing that special, pretty, but Hamaya exaggerated a little TOO much_ Kyo thought to herself. The coach set the girl up and she power spiked it, knocking another team mate (on the other side) off her feet. Anastasia covered her mouth and turned red, apologizing fast in American then in Japanese. The girl's coach told her to take a break. They watched as Anastasia grabbed her water bottle and walked towards them. Hamaya ran off quickly. Kyo sighed and Chiharu smacked his head in disbelief. The girl reached them and took the water bottle out of her mouth. "Can I help you boys?" she looked at Kyo weird and mumbled in English "Why is that girl dressed as a boy?" She shook her head and smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" She said in Japanese again. "Um," Kyo stepped forward "There is this boy, that, um" she paused. Yura stepped forward and said to the girl in English "Excuse me, I'm Kensuke Yura and these are my friends. We have a question to ask you. There is this boy," The girl cut him off "Let me guess, Shinji? Yeah, He's the one who's been stalking me all day. All the girls say he's a real perv." She laughed. Chiharu shook his head and walked off. Kyo had no idea what Yura and the girl were saying. She got a D in English. "He's asked me out and I've turned him down. I don't date guys who….um are…well…." She paused and Yura got what she was trying to say then laughed and switched back to Japanese so Kyo wouldn't feel left out. "This is Kyo Aizawa." Yura introduced her to Anastasia. "Nice to meet you Kyo, I'm Anastasia Amikolos." She said in Japanese. "She said no to Hamaya, Kyo." "I wouldn't blame her" mumbled Kyo. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go see if my teammate is ok. I nailed her pretty hard. Bye!" "Bye!" Yura and Kyo said together as they watched Ana run off. "Well, how are we going to break it to Hamaya?" Kyo sighed. "I have no idea." Yura said as they walked over to Chiharu and Hamaya. "Well, what did she say!" Hamaya looked so happy. Kyo and Yura didn't know how to break it to him.

Sorry to cut you off from the suspense. I'm at a writer's block. Read and review.


	2. Hishashi meets the American

Ok, I didn't know how to spin it from where I left off. Whether to lie to Hamaya or tell him, she thinks he's creepy and well perverted. Which is cold by the way. sigh I don't know what to do so…..Muhaha! I'll improvise. I don't want to hurt the Hamaya fans feelings (who ever they are) but, what about Emiri. Hmm? See…so full of conflict. I might add some 'fluff' what ever that means. e.e Thanks for your Reviews, I got this one, and that person knows who they are when I say that, I've never ever even seen the movie Save the Last Dance. I've heard its good though…n.n……..ChiharuxKyo! Fluff! I'll TRY to make some ChiharuxKyo fluff if I can…!

"What should we say?" Kyo said sadly. She and Yura had just got back from trying to talk Anastasia into going out with Hamaya. Which, by the way, was a total failure. She thought he was kind of weird. _I wouldn't blame her, _thought Kyo. "I'll make something up" Yura said as they stopped in front of Hamaya and Eniwa. "So, did she say yes? What did she say! Tell me! Tell me!" Hamaya practically was jumping up and down. Kyo sighed and Yura said "Dude, she just wants to be friends. She wants to…" He paused, trying to think of something that would let him down easily. "take things one step at a time?" Hamaya thought for a moment, puzzled, and then hugged Kyo and Yura happily. Kyo and Yura looked at each other puzzled. _What the heck? _Thought Kyo as she was hugged. "Oh thank you! I see clearly now! What a lady, doesn't want to rush things. I see!" he chuckled as he walked off "friends with benefits!" Kyo and Yura smacked their palms against their foreheads. "What an idiot" Chiharu smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth, that kid is hopeless." Yura laughed. Kyo nodded in agreement. Yura looked at his watch "Guys, I got to go! See you tomorrow!" Yura yelled as he ran off. Chiharu and Kyo looked at each other. "Want to go back to the dorm now?" Chiharu said. "Yeah" Kyo replied. They walked off together, hand in hand, chatting and laughing, both blushing.

Imai whistled as he started to walk past the volleyball gym. He heard some strange American music (FYI. I'm just winging it and used one of my favorite bands, Frank!) 'Stick with me baby I'm the guy you came in with, a lady doesn't wander all over the room! Luck be the lady tonight!" The music sang. That caught Imai's attention. He peeked in through the gym doors to see the new American girl, and the coach practicing. The coach set up the American, and the American shouted out "2! 2!" as she jumped up and down. The ball was set and the girl took a few steps and jumped in the air, pounding the ball to the floor with much force. _Wow_ thought Imai. He watched, interested and then the coach left, turning off the American music. The girl took a sip out of her water bottle, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she looked at Imai. He walked in and decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, I was watching you out there. You were great." Imai said smoothly. The girl took the water bottle out of her mouth and put it on the floor. She stuck out her hand and half-smiled. "Thanks, I'm Anastasia. I'm new here." Imai took her hand and shook her hand. "I'm Hishashi Imiai, nice to meet you. Hey, what kind of music where you listing too? It was interesting." She looked at him strangely for a moment and laughed. "Oh, that was Frank. He's my favorite old time American singer." He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a smooth look. "Hey, say, how would you like to go catch a movie or something tomorrow night?" She smiled. "Or Something? You mean like a date?" He smiled "Yea, a date" "Ok, sounds like fun," she said and gave a smooth smile. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again. "I'll stop by at about 8ish?" She grabbed her stuff that was on the floor and smiled "8ish would be great. I live in the volleyball dorm. The number is 716. See you then" "Great!" Imai said.

_Next day's basketball practice:_

"Ok everyone! Everyone give me laps and then you can go home!" Imai said cheerfully. Everyone started running. Kyo, Chiharu, and Yura noticed something awkward about Imai. "Someone seems happy" Chiharu said sarcastically. "Yea" Kyo said as she caught a glance at Imai. "Wonder what's making him so happy?" "I don't know, let's ask him" Yura said. 'PFFFT!' Imai blew the whistle. You can go home. I'll see you guys later! I've got a hot date." Imai said as he started to walk out.

Yura, Chiharu, Yura and Hamaya ran after Imai. "Hey! Imai! Wait up!" Kyo yelled. Imai turned around. "Yeah guys? What's up?" "Spill," Chiharu said plainly. "So, who is this chick anyway?" Imai blushed a bit and sighed "The American, we are going to see a movie. I'm picking her up in a couple of hours." Hamaya turned red "What! YOU got my sweet Anastasia to go out with you?" Hamaya said heartbroken. "Yea, didn't I just say that?" Imai said annoyed. "Well, bye" Imai waved as he strolled off. Hamaya had a stone look on his face as he turned to Kyo. "I've got to go." "Well, look at it this way, you've still got Emiri!" Yura said to cool Hamaya down. "Yea Hamaya" Kyo said. "Right" added Chiharu. "Yeah, thanks guys, later" Hamaya walked off. The three looked at each other and said good bye, Chiharu and Kyo walked off towards the dorm.

On their way back to the dorm, Kyo stole a glance at Chiharu. _He's so awesome _Kyo thought as she looked at the ground _I think I love him _Chiharu stole a glance at Kyo _That girl, she drives me insane sometimes, but I love her, _thought Chiharu. He felt something warm slip into his hand; he looked down, to see Kyo's soft hand in his. He looked at her and blushed. _Her hands are so soft. When I'm with her, I feel…happy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the long time before I made the next chapter! So many ideas so little of an attention span. LOL anyways, I'm trying to bring Himejima into the picture. Won't that be fun…hmm….Yura and Himejima….I've never thought of pairing those too together….poor Hamaya….LOL. Well…read and review! I got this idea from a picture I found…I just finished Kagome-chan in Wonderland…and I'm off to write some more!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly…..I do not own Girl Got Game or Alice in wonder land…though I wish I did….**

_Chapter 3: Kyo's dream: Kyo-chan in wonderland_

Kyo wandered through the meadow of flowers, taking in the sweet aroma of the flowers.

She turned her head as she watched a rabbit, which looked like Hamaya was hopping around, panicking.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm going to be late! It'll be off with my head!" The white rabbit said. "It'll be off with my head! Oh dear, I'm late so very late!" it panicked, looking at his pocket watch.

Kyo wandered closer to the rabbit. "Are you alright?" Kyo asked. In her dream, she looked like she used to, before she had to masquerade as a boy.

The Hamaya rabbit looked at Kyo with wide eyes, staring, where else, at her chest. "I'm late I'm late! So very late!" he panicked. He began to hop off and Kyo started too followed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kyo yelled, running after the rabbit. I jumped into the rabbit hole and Kyo crawled in after it. It was strange, things floating in the air, chairs and what not. "What…." Kyo said dazed, as she fell. "What's happening?" she said as she touched the floor, finally.

The rabbit quickly hopped through a door and shut it. Kyo ran after him and stopped at the door. She opened it and a ton of doors also opened at once. She blinked and walked through the door.

She walked into the room. It was very bizarre. It looked like a room; the little rabbit was in there, rushing through the small door. "Hey wai…" Kyo started to say and paused as the door shut. "Great." Kyo sighed.

The door looked up at her. "What are you so sad about?" The door said. Kyo kneeled down and looked at the door. It looked like none other than her own father. "Wha…" Kyo said confused. "How did he get so small?" Kyo asked.

The door sighed, "The question is not how he got so small, it's how you got so big." The door said. "Drink the bottle to make you smaller." The door said again. Kyo turned around and looked at the table. There were two bottles, a pink bottle and a blue bottle.

Kyo picked up the little blue bottle and read the card. It said: Drink me if you want to become small. She opened the bottle and drunk it. She put down the bottle and began to shrink. She looked at the door for an answer. It sighed and looked over to the little hole. "Go through there." It yawned. She obeyed the door, which looked like her dad, and walked through the hole.

She appeared in a forest and looked around. "Where am I now?" she said to herself. A smile appeared in front of her, just flowing there. "Well hello there. Are you lost and looking for a way out?" the smile said, "Yes, do you know?" Kyo asked. Two eyes appeared and then the rest of the body. It was the Cheshire cat; it looked a lot like Yura. "Maybe I do, and then again, maybe I don't" The cat said in riddles. "If you want to leave this forest, go through" he pointed to the door that just opened from the tree. "that door." She smiled. "Thank you! I'm Kyo who are you." She asked. The Cheshire cat smiled. "I'm the Cheshire cat of course, the one and only." He said, fading away. Kyo blinked. "Where are you going?" she asked. His smile was the only thing left. "The question is, where are you going?" The smile said as it faded away. She shrugged and walked through the door.

The door had lead to a huge castle garden. She could hear people panicking. What was with people freaking out today? Kyo thought as she followed the noise. There were two cards freaking out. One was a black spade soldier and the other was a red heart soldier. "Excuse me?" Kyo tapped the red card soldier on the shoulder. "But what seems to be the matter?" Kyo asked.

The card turned around and looked at Kyo. "Oh it is horrible, the Queen only likes red roses and we accidentally planted white ones." The card said, it looked a lot like Natsumi and the black one looked like Anastasia. Kyo looked at the bucket of red paint. "Well, why don't you just paint the white roses red? I'm sure your queen won't know the difference." Kyo suggested, smoothing out her dress.

It looked at her thankfully. "Oh thank you! Why didn't we think of that?" The red card asked. The black card shook its head. "I don't know, will you help us Kyo?" The cards asked. Kyo nodded and picked up a paintbrush. They began to paint the roses and soon finished painting the last rose red. The cards gave Kyo a high five. 'Buh bum buh bum' the trumpets called. "Oh no, the Queen is coming, quick hide the brushes and the paint!" they hide the evidence and then bowed as the Queen of Hearts made her entrance.

Kyo looked up to see this Queen that the card soldiers were so afraid of. To her surprise, the Queen looked just like Himejima. How ironic. "Make way for her majesty the Queen of Hearts!" the little white rabbit that she met before said. The Queen entered the garden. "Ahh, it looks like I have a guest. Are you fascinated by my beautiful red roses?" Kyo nodded, stealing a glance at the two cards, bowing to her majesty. Kyo curtseyed to the Queen. "It is an honor to be in your presence." Kyo said.

The Queen nodded, sniffing a rose, the paint dripped onto the Queen's nose. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the Queen yelled outraged. "PAINT!" she glared at the two cards, cowering behind Kyo. "We are sorry my Queen, it was not our fault." They whimpered. "THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THEN!" she yelled, red in the face.

They pushed Kyo forward and Kyo turned around, casting the two cards a mean look. "Oh nuh uh!" she hissed, then turning to meet the Queen's glare. "I…didn't do…" Kyo began to say, but before she could apologize, the Queen yelled. "OF WITH HER HEAD!" Kyo's eyes grew wide with fear; she was too young to have her head cut off.

"But I didn't do it!" Kyo protested as the guards grabbed her by the arms. "You dare question the Queen?" the Queen yelled. Kyo shook her head, and was about to say something then shut her mouth.

Kyo rammed her elbows into the guards' stomachs and began to run. "Guards after her!" she heard the Queen yell. Kyo ran faster and faster, finally loosing the Guards once she reached the forest.

She came to a stop to catch her breath. She looked up and a gate appeared. Kyo thought…what the heck…and opened the gate, walking through. "Hello?" she called out, walking further into the tea party garden. "Anyone there?" she heard people talking and turned the corner, there was a man in a hat that looked an awful lot alike Imai and a hare that looked like Chiharu. "Hello?" she said, walking towards the table.

The two turned and jumped up, greeting her. "Well hello! Come sit! Happy Birthday! Have some tea! Tea Party!" the Mad Hatter said. "Yes, come sit!" the Hare said as they lead her to a chair. Kyo sat down and they handed her a cup of tea.

"This is mouse." The Mad Hatter said, as the little mouse that looked like Akari popped up from inside the tea pot. "Hello" the little mouse said. "I'm the Mad Hatter at your service!" the hatter said. "And I'm the Hare, nice to meet you." The hare grabbed Kyo's hand and gave her a big handshake. "Um, I'm Kyo-chan. Nice to meet you?" she said. I mean, she didn't really know what to say.

The Mad Hatter and the Hare started to dance on the table, singing Happy Birthday to Kyo. "Um, I appreciate your singing, but it's not my birthday." Kyo apologized. The Mad Hatter and the Hare stopped singing and dancing and looked at each other. Then they looked at Kyo. "Not your birthday?" The Mad Hatter and the Hare said in unison. "Not you birthday?" the little mouse repeated. Kyo got up from her chair and slowly started to back away. "Um, sorry, it's not my birthday today." She laughed nervously and sprinted out of there as fast as she could.

This place was crazy. Were in the heck was she anyways? She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed on a mushroom to catch her breath. "_Heeelloo" _a voice said, almost like it was blowing smoke out of it's' mouth. Kyo looked up and to her surprise, a giant caterpillar sat across from her. "Who are you?" Kyo said startled. The caterpillar inhaled some smoke and puffed it out in perfect doughnuts. _"I believe the question is who are you?" _ The caterpillar said.

It looked a lot like Coach if she looked closely. "I'm Kyo." She said, eyeing the caterpillar. _"It seems soo" _it said, blowing more smoke out. "Do you know how to get out of this place, I want to go home." Kyo asked. It looked at her and pointed to his left. _"Go that way…the Cheshire cat knows the way" _he said, making more smoke come out his mouth."Thank you, but how do I find him?" she asked before she left. _"He'll find you." _ He said and waved as she thanked him.

She walked in the direction that the caterpillar had told her to go. "Hello, Cheshire cat? Are you there?" she called out. She heard a laugh and a smiled bounced about, and perched on a tree branch in front of Kyo. "You called?" the Yura like Cheshire cat purred. "I was told that you know how to get me home…will you please help me?" she asked.

The Cheshire cat appeared. "Prrhaps I could, show you the door, that leads you home…" he purred. She grabbed the cat and hugged him. "Oh thank you!" she said happily. "On one condition though." The cat added. "Anything." Kyo said eager to go home. "I want a kiss." The cat said slyly. Kyo nodded and kissed the cat on the cheek. The cat purred with pleasure. "Ok, I'll help you."

He jumped out of Kyo's arms and with the wave of his paw, the door that looked like her dad appeared. It was snoring. "Go through that door and you'll be home. Bye kitten." The Cheshire cat waved. Kyo waved back and knocked on the door. "Excuse me? Mr. Door? I'd like to go home now if you please?" she asked nicely as the door woke up. "Huh? What? Go home you say? Very well." It grumbled, opening. Kyo looked back at the cat, whose smile was fading away. "By Cheshire Cat! Thank you!" she yelled and stepped through the door.

"Kyo! Wake up!" Chiharu shook Kyo. "GET UP! We have practice in and hour! You need to get up!" Chiharu said. Kyo opened her eyes and shot up, nailing Chiharu in the mouth with her forehead. He held his mouth in pain and glared at Kyo. "Aizawa! Dammit! You need to watch it!" he yelled, making a fist at her. She rubbed her head. "Chiharu… I had the strangest dream…."


End file.
